


irrevocable

by stupidsexyseguin



Series: moonbeams kiss the sea [10]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsexyseguin/pseuds/stupidsexyseguin
Summary: brownie was too late





	irrevocable

**Author's Note:**

> kissing meme imported from tumblr. works in series are unconnected.
> 
> tyler seguin/tyler brown - 6. Empty Kiss - When one of you don’t kiss back, just the stoic feeling of their lips on yours, it’s empty, like no one even cares anymore.

Brownie doesn’t realise it’s too late until it’s  _ too late _ .

He and Segs have been friends for  _ years _ \- there’s no one in the world that he loves more than Segs who isn’t his mom and he wouldn’t want it any other way. They’ve always had this easy chemistry that he’s never been able to replicate with other guys he meets and he’s never wanted to. Because what could be better than having Tyler Seguin.

They’ve always done the buddies thing. Ever since juniors. It was just  _ easier,  _ considering they didn’t know any other queer guys and telling people about your non-heteroness when you have designs on playing pro hockey just isn’t a thing you do.

So they did buddies.

Which means that Brownie knows how Segs’ mouth tastes when he’s licking into it slow and unhurried; knows what his strong body feels like under Brownie’s wandering hands. He knows that Tyler has one hell of an oral fixation and loves being on his knees, giving head. Knows that there’s a little place behind his ear that, if Brownie  _ bites  _ down on, makes him squirm and moan and rut against him shamelessly.

But he also knows what it feels like to fall asleep next to Segs- curled into each other with legs tangled under the blankets. Knows that Segs likes to snuggle up into him- basically on his lap, with his head tucked into Brownie’s shoulder- while they watch shitty tv together. That Tyler will smile bright and radiant like he’s filled with sunshine whenever Brownie does something to make him happy. 

Tyler Brown knows that he’s completely fucking gone on Tyler Seguin.

Tyler Brown also knows that Tyler Seguin went and fell ass over elbows in love with Jamie Benn.

And Brownie, who thought he had all the time in the world to let Segs know how he feels about him, is coming to the realisation that he waited just a little bit too long.

He’s standing there like an idiot in front of Segs, who’s giving him this look of  _ hurt  _ that makes something inside of his chest clench painfully. He can feel the slickness of his lips drying in the warm summer air, but his insides feel like they’re being frozen.

He’d kissed Tyler. 

And instead of melting into it, pushing Brownie down onto the couch and taking over like he usually would, Segs had completely frozen at the touch of their lips. Brownie had pressed forward into his space, tried to coax him into it, cupped his cheek in one hand, but Tyler had just become even stiller and unyielding.

The look on his face as Brownie had pulled away was stony and an expression he’d never had directed at him before.

“Do you  _ really  _ think that little of me?”

“Segs-”

“I  _ told  _ you. About Jamie. About- about how great this year was. How great  _ he  _ was.”

“Tyler-”

“Is that what you really think? That I’m- that i’ll just give it up for anyone who wants it from me?”

“No!  _ Jesus, S _ egs, that’s not what-”

“Then what!? What Brownie!? You obviously thought  _ something  _ about my morals, if you thought I’d just keep fucking around with you while I’m dating someone else!”

“ _ Tyler. _ ”

“No.  _ fuck you _ . I thought you were my friend, asshole.” And before Brownie can stop him, Segs is stalking from the house, slamming the door behind him.

Tyler Seguin is in love with Jamie Benn and Tyler Brown thinks he may have just lost his best friend.


End file.
